Locked in my heart
by Fuyish
Summary: (YYXY) It's Yugi's 16th birthday and he only wants one thing, but will he get it(one shot) -completed-
1. Chapter Uno O Mega ,Fuyish: lol, wowwww

Fuyish: wow, I actually got one done.

Grimm: '_Yes, after you ignored that whole stack of paper work and design charts!' _points at desk buried under papers and crap

Fuyish: Eheheh….sweat drop

Yami: Hey, we're back.

Yugi: yep!

Fuyish& Grimm: stares at duo

Yugi: What?

Fuyish: grins Now Yugi, where did you get that hickey?

Yugi: Blush

Grimm: _'Fuyish, before Yami kills us I suggest you start the story.' _points at the agitated teen

Fuyish: 00

O-ok…….

**Locked in my heart**

"Hey Yug!" Honey brown eyes sparkled in delight as the teen caught up with his best friend.

"Joey! What are you doing here?" The said teen turned around to meet a eager Joey behind him.

Yug was actually known as Yugi, a 15 year old at the height of about 4'9ft. with clear violet eyes and abnormally tricolor spiky hair. He always seemed to be wearing some sort of leather that his grandfather could not help but chuckle at. Today was no expectation as he wore a tight see-through lavender shirt, tight leather pants, studded leather bracelets, and black army boots. There was once difference though, atop his ear was a violet gemstone stud that had been pierced into his top earlobe only a few hours ago.

Joey was 16 years old and had a height of 6'1 making Yugi seem even shorter and golden hair the shined brightly in the sun. As usual his hair was tousled and had his blue stripped shirt and jeans on.

"Woah Yug! You got your ear pierced; I thought gramps wouldn't let you do something like that!" Joey gaped at the stud as Yugi blushed in embarrassment, pointing at the people staring.

"It was my gift from my Grandpa; he gave it to me this morning for my 16th birthday."

"Heh, cool Yug! See you tonight; I have to go pick up my sis from the doctor. She had to go in for a check up on her eyes. Happy birthday man!" Joey sauntered off in the opposite direction leaving Yugi by himself on the crowded side walk. He gave a smile as he started to walk back home again his thoughts wandering, 'I hope Yami likes it.' He blushed again as he nervously touched the stud, '_Maybe tonight- no, no, I can't! He'd hate me!'_ A metal image of Yami's face with an utter disgusted look flashed in his mind and soon he dropped his hand away from his ear, _'Why would he like someone like me..'_

**To be continued….**


	2. Chapter 2 ,Fuyish: BWAHAHH

Fuyish: We're back!

Grimm: _'Due to popular demand'_

Fuyish: And several death threats

Yami: **smiles**

Yugi: YAY! **hyperly bounces around**

Grimm: _'Thanks for the reviews, maybe then she'll put up the first chappie of my story.. '_

Fuyish: Nope.

Grimm: _'Grrr'_

Yugi: On to our story!

Fuyish: wait….what about the key, hhmmm?

Yugi: Eep! I forgot!

/blah/ Yugi to Yami

blahYami to Yugi

'blah' thinking

"blah" normal speech

Fuyish: Now we can start. No...wait.

Aibou-partner

Hikari-light

I think that's all for now...wait, nope, arg!

Tenshi-angel

There! Ok, now we can start

* * *

**Locked in my heart**

Yami looked out the window before him, boredom etched in his features. His darkly tanned skin gleamed as the sun struck it while his crimson eyes scanned the sidewalk below.

He was in his and Yugi's room in the upper level of the Kame game shop impatiently waiting for his aibou to return from his trip. When he had questioned Yugi's grandfather to where the little one had gone, he only let out a chuckle and shook his head say it was a surprise for them all.

'_What is taking him so long?' _Yami leapt off the window sill swiftly pacing around the room like a trapped feline. He had wanted to see his aibou before all the others that night, but he hadn't seen his light all day. When he had woken up he was gone, nowhere to be found and their link blocked off.

He went over to the bed and sat down with one foot crossed over the other and dug into his pocket that had be attached to his studded belt. He gave a rare smile as he took out the small box and opened it. Within laid two golden chains, one with a ruby and another with an amethyst placed at the center, both shaped as cats.

'_I hope you, my dear tenshi, will accept this,' _He stuck them both away once more, fitting them into his pocket with one last thought, _'Tonight.'_

'_I bet Yami's getting worried,'_ Yugi bit his lip in anticipation as he sprinted his way toward the cross walk, his face falling as it turned red. _'Why to I have to be so short?' _He slumped on the sidewalk waiting for the sign to change back to green, his breath coming out harshly. He had ran two blocks trying to get home as quickly as he could to his other, but their seemed there was no luck for him. _'Yami…..' _He pouted as idle sat catching his breath, _'Maybe I should tell him where I am.'_ He looked over his shoulder seeing a nearby park that he had taken refuge in when running from bullies, but that was before Yami came.

He looked back at the sign seeing it would not change its mind anytime soon and got up. He gave a small smile as he entered the park, watching the kids as they play and the aroma of flowers filled the area.

/Yami/ He open up their link and closed his eyes as the warm wind brushed his face.

Aibou, where have you been!Yugi could sense the concern in the others voice and gave a playful smirk through their link,

/ Nowhere. Yami sorry I've been gone all day, I've been trying to get home, but the cross walks have turned evil/

The other gave a chuckle in amusement at his hikari's antics, Where are you, I'll meet you there.

/I'm at the park Yami, just look for the pond in the trees/ Yugi let a gleeful smile spread across his face as Yami gave a mental nod and wink,

I'll be there soon hikari./

He rose his hand to his ear once more and played with the earring nervously as he blushed before making his way into the mass of trees, knowing the way all too well.

**To be continued…..**

* * *

Yami: This is an improvement, you wrote something longer.

Fuyish: You know I could've wrote almost the whole thing right now, I just don't have enough time.

Yugi: **puppy eyes** Write more.

Fuyish: AHH! **runs into wall** Ow…

Grimm: raises eye brow _'Now see what you've done, she's going to be knocked out for the rest of today.'_

Yami: **growls and possessively steps in front of Yugi**

Grimm: shakes his head in annoyance '_R&R before he kills us people. The quicker the reviews the quicker more chapters will be posted and maybe we'll still be alive.'_


	3. Chapter three ,Fuyish: Ya happy now?

Fuyish: Back again! ;3

Grimm: sigh _'You are spoiling them you know….'_

Fuyish: So….they're reviewing

Yugi: **hugs Fuyish** YAY!

Yami: grr **glares at Fuyish with jealousy**

Fuyish: erm..ehehe

Ok table:

_**blah**_ annoying song interjection

OK! Let's begin **mummers** before Yami kills me.

* * *

**Locked in my heart**

The breeze swerved through the air, creasing Yugi's checks and brings a slight tinge of pink to them, _'Where's Yami, he'd said he'd be here.'_

'_Maybe he decided not to come, m-maybe,'_ A tear creased his face, sliding down to the ground along with his heart as it gave a painful jerk.

_Come stop your crying, it will be alright_

He gave a squeak, though, as two darkly tanned arms wrapped themselves around his shoulders, just above the top of the bench, "Why as you crying, little one?" All he could do was look into the crimson eyes above with glassy eyes, too entranced to look away.

_Just take my hand, hold it tight_

"Um, I-It's nothing Yami," Yugi gave a small smile to the other wearing a similar outfit, but with some touches of his own device, _'It's always ok when you are here.'_

_I will protect you from all around you_

Yami's smile disappeared quickly as it had come as he grimly looked at the other, not believing his light, but shook it off. A glint of light shined off the little ones ear catching his attention, _' An ear piecing…..interesting.'_

_I will be here, don't you cry_

He gave a feral grin as he hunched closer and brought his hand to the stud, "You got your ear pierced?" Yugi bit his lower lip, not sure how to respond,

"Y-yeah."

_For one so small you seem so strong_

"It matches you eyes perfectly hikari, I think it takes nicely to you."

_My arms will hold you, keep you safe and warm_

The little one suppressed a shiver, Yami's movements torturous to him a blush spreading across his face as he tried to hide it.

_This bond between us can't be broken_

Yami noticed quickly through and chuckled to himself before lowering his head down so his breath could be felt of the other's ear, sending shivers down Yugi's spine.

_I will be here, don't you cry_

His eyes widened as he took a sharp intake of breath at the nibbling on his ear. "Y-

Y-Yami," The older teen just nibbled a little harder, letting his tongue play with the much loved stud.

_Because you'll be in my heart_

Yugi felt himself drifting away, allured by his yami's actions and went limp against the bench.

_Yes, you'll be in my heart_

Unrenowned Yami took the box out of his pocket, using one hand to click it open, "Yugi."

_From this day on, now and forever more_

He looked up at his other, his forehead easily coming up to his dark's chin.

_You'll be in my heart_

He felt a coolness spread over his neck as something was latched on, making him shiver.

_No matter what they say_

"I love you," The whispered word echoed through his mind as it shut down completely and he looked wide-eyed at his dark, his mouth slightly agape.

_You'll be here in my heart_

"Yami," Shocked Yugi stared, his hand flying up to the necklace, the pendant cool in his hand.

_Always_

Yami's eyes slowly lost their shine as Yugi gaped, not responding, and felt rejection weighing down upon him heavily.

_Why can't they understand the way we feel_

Almost instantly Yugi gave a gleeful smile and pounced on the other, hugging him tightly, "I love you too, Yami."

_They just don't trust what they can't explain_

Beaming they hugged each other before Yami pulled away.

_I know we're different, but deep inside of us_

"Kio," He presented the other pendent to his lover, carefully placing it in his hand.

_We're not that different at all_

Yugi grinned and as Yami arched his neck to the side he pulled it around the other's neck and clasped it.

_And you'll be in my heart_

Grabbing his hand, Yami intertwined their fingers and pulled Yugi up with him as he stood.

_Yes, you'll be in my heart_

The two walked through the park, Yami giving winks to the young children and Yugi delightedly smiling, practically skipping the whole way.

_From this day on, now and forever more_

Around their necks the pendants sparkled, Yami's violet as Yugi's eyes and Yugi's crimson as Yami's.

_Don't listen to them, because what do they know_

Odd looks and glares were sent at them, many disapproving.

_We need each other to make two whole_

"Yugi,"

_They'll see in time_

"Happy birthday."

_I know_

FIN

* * *

Fuyish: It's done, finished, YAY! 

Grimm: _'You spoil people to much.'_

Fuyish: Awww…but they were giving me the puppy dog eyes, how could I resist?

Grimm: _'Easily'_

Yugi: **Uses puppy dog eyes on Grimm**

Grimm:

Yami: Bwhahha, nobody can resist my Hikari! **Grabs Yugi** Let's go take over the world now my dear tenshi! **runs out the door almoust getting run over by a car**

Fuyish & Grimm: ...

Grimm: _'plz…..review…….' _

Fuyish: oOoOoHhhhh yeahhh, First reviewer to guess what song this is andwho's it by gets first dibs on request! So REVIEW!


End file.
